Into Your Arms
by ShadeKitty
Summary: Demons, XANA, and... love! OH MY! When a singer comes to Kadic, what will be her fate? Will she get wrapped up in Lyoko, or will she get the man of her dreams? Read on to see, dear reader. AxJ, YxU, and OCxO are pairings. Thanks for the encouraging words.
1. Enter Bronwyn

Chapter 1: Enter Bronwyn

As the car came closer and closer to the large building, Bronwyn's stomach grew tighter and tighter. She looked towards her younger brother Gavin, who seemed to have no problem with the move from Germany to France. 'I wonder if I'll still be able to keep my singing career.' The girl wondered to herself, when she spoke aloud. "Mom? Will I still be able to keep my career as a singer?" "Sure, why not," was her mother's cheerful reply. Her mother, Della Diehart was always cheerful, no matter what. She certainly didn't have any problem dropping her two children off at a France boarding school, when they were used to Germany, and being on stage. Bronwyn knew she'd have fewer appearances on the stages, except for breaks. She already did NOT like this move. See, Bronwyn Diehart was THE hottest thing on the world's stage. Note the word "was."

Fast Forward to getting their rooms 

"Bronwyn, your roommate will be Aelita. Gavin, your roommate will be Jeremie." the principal told us.

With Bronwyn and Aelita 

When Bronwyn entered her new room, she saw a pink haired girl listening to some music, when she saw the CD case, it was one of hers.

"So, you must be Aelita?"

"And you're Bronwyn?" she takes a look at her CD and looks back up blushing. "Hey! I have an idea! Want to sit with me and my friends tomorrow morning?" she was smiling so much that it was hard to say no.

FF to the next morning 

After I had gotten dressed in a pair of tight faded jeans, and a tight, black, spaghetti strap tank top. Now, all that was left was my hair. To make a wonderful first impression, I curled the front tendrils and pulled the rest back into a ponytail that rested on my back. I was determined to turn heads today. So, Aelita and I walked down to the cafeteria to meet with her group of which she learned the names of last night. There was Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie. She told me that Odd was a big flirt, that Yumi and Ulrich were quiet (and dating), and that Jeremie was really smart. I also learned that Jeremie and Aelita were dating. We finally got to the table, and after everyone got a decent look at my schedule, they found that I didn't have many classes with them. I had 4th class with Odd though. I thought Odd was adorable. Soon, the bell to go to first class was ringing. I headed up to my room and grabbed a bag with dance stuff in it, you know, like loose clothing and a towel. You were running to get to the class on time, but the running wasn't exactly working out what with the tight jeans and all. When you got to the class, they were just beginning to start the day's lesson when the teacher noticed you had come in late. "Are you Bronwyn?" the teacher asked. "Y-yes. I'm sorry that I'm late!" "Don't worry about it, it's your first day, after all. Wait, you're the famous singer, right?" Bronwyn's face became heated. "Yes, I am."

"Would you mind singing a song for us?" Bronwyn opened her mouth shocked. A teacher was asking her to perform?!

"Only if you truly don't mind it." you said, with a slight blush creeping on your face.

You prepared to sing a single that was pretty popular: Feuer Frei. You announced that was the song you were gonna sing, and that yes it was in German.

"Getadelt wird wer Schmerzen kennt  
vom Feuer das die Haut verbrennt  
Ich werf ein Licht  
in mein Gesicht  
Ein heißer Schrei  
Feuer frei!

Bäng bäng

Geadelt ist wer Schmerzen kennt  
vom Feuer das in Lust verbrennt  
Ein Funkenstoß  
in ihren Schoß  
Ein heißer Schrei  
Feuer frei!

Bäng bäng  
Feuer frei!

Gefährlich ist wer Schmerzen kennt  
vom Feuer das den Geist verbrennt  
Bäng bäng  
Gefährlich das gebrannte Kind  
mit Feuer das vom Leben trennt  
Ein heißer Schrei  
Bäng bäng  
Feuer frei!

Dein Glück  
ist nicht mein Glück  
ist mein Unglück

Bäng bäng  
Feuer frei!"

You ended the song and the entire room burst into applause. Soon the bell rang and you progressed to your second class, you had it with Jeremie and Aelita. Jeremie handed you a note. "Who's this from? I don't know anyone." Aelita whispered into your ear that it was from Odd. That made your face heat up a bit. You opened the note. This is what it said:

"Hi! I think you're really cute."

That's all it said. You felt heat rise to your face. You saw Jeremie and Aelita whispering to each other. It didn't sound like lovey-dovey talk, it sounded more like a debate. But what could it be about?

After a boring math lesson the bell to go to third class rang. I had this class with Yumi. She seemed awesome. And I was apparently going to be sitting beside her. I had found that Ulrich wasn't in this class with us. After a long session of Literature class, the bell signifying lunch was sounded. Yumi and I walked to the cafeteria where we saw Odd, Jeremie, Aelita, and Ulrich. Yumi immediately left me for Ulrich, and I went to sit next to Aelita, but Odd came to sit next to me. It was relatively peaceful, and at the end of lunch, Odd gave me a kiss on the cheek, and walked me to our fourth class. The other classes went by in a flash. Towards the end of the night, as I was getting ready for bed, and nearly asleep, there was a knock on the door. Aelita, who must have thought I was asleep, rushed to get it.

Author Notes:

There was a song used in here, that I didn't write. That was Feuer Frei! by Rammstein. It's a really good song by a really good band. There WILL be songs used in my stories, and I accept criticism AND praise, so please review.


	2. Discoveries

NOTE: SORRY! I didn't mean to wait this long before posting a new chapter! I am so sorry! School, life, and a lack of interest (on my part too) have kept me from updating this story. The little things that pop on the screen when they're being virtualized is what's being referred to as "warrior cards". Figured I'd clarify that. ENJOY!

Disclaimer (forgot this last chapter): I don't own Code Lyoko and never will.

Chapter 2: Discoveries

Aelita answered the door. It was Jeremie, he apparently wanted to talk. Fearing a breakup for my pink haired roommate, I stayed awake. What I heard was way different.

"Aelita. There's a new card appearing."

"What?! There's a new warrior card? I thought me, Ulrich, Yumi, and you were the only ones!"

What were they talking about? I just HAD to know, so I kept listening.

"XANA might come after her. We need to watch over her."

"Who could it be Jeremie?"

"My guess is Bronwyn. The card appeared after she arrived at Kadic. We need to see how the super computer reacts to her. We need to tell her."

"Okay."

Me?! Why were they talking about cards, and this place that only they could go to? And what super computer? I knew that Aelita would be coming over to me soon, so as soon as I heard the door click shut, I looked at Aelita. "What's Lyoko?" I asked. She was shocked. She didn't know I was awake.

"How –"

"I was awake, Aelita."

"Alright. You deserve an answer. I came from Lyoko. It's a virtual reality program that my father, Franz Hopper, created to keep us safe."

"Alright. Show me tomorrow."

Well, that went better than I thought it would. I thought it'd be hard to get it out of her. But, Jeremie wanted me to know. Hmm, so much for thinking they were going to break up.

The next morning, we were all at the breakfast table, and Odd kept flirting with me. Man, if Lucius were here, the over-protective guard would be attacking Odd right about now. I looked to my pink haired roommate who looked at Jeremie, who cleared his throat to tell the others of what he had learned. After all the shocked looks, I learned we were going to test it out by going to Lyoko. I couldn't wait. Aelita had told me about it last night. I could hardly wait for classes to be over.

FF to after classes

They all met at mine and Aelita's room to go to the factory to get to Lyoko. I was bouncing with excitement while Aelita was trying to get me to calm down.

So, after many warnings regarding my "safety" from Jeremie, we FINALLY set off towards the factory. A few moments later, we were there, and the super computer lit up with an ominous glow that took Bronwyn's breath away. The newest card appeared on the screen, and the enlarged at the sight of Bronwyn. The virtual character didn't _exactly_ look like her. It had white hair with black ears, with brownish colored skin that had a furry look to it. Where the whites of her eyes were supposed to be, there was black with purple where the pupil was supposed to be. She looked downright _demonic_. The thing wore loose clothing that resembled the leather that a spy would wear. Honestly, the image scared Odd and the others except for Bronwyn and Jeremie.

"I've looked at what she can do. Like Aelita, she can go into the towers and disable the locks. But, she is still a fighter. She came with claws and a sword. Unlike the others, she won't get devirtualized from touching certain monsters. She can be our greatest weapon against XANA, guys."

Not too much longer after that, sirens went off signaling an attack from XANA. They ran to the virtualization area and they began the process. Once Bronwyn arrived, she was very surprised at her new body, as were the others. Ulrich drew his swords, Yumi grabbed her fans, and Odd readied his weapon. You were clueless. You heard Jeremie giving the coordinates to the group. Next thing you know, Odd is pulling you towards the way the others were running.

"I can run myself, you know." Thank goodness your new skin color concealed the blush that was creeping up to your cheeks. Odd smirked. When you all caught up to Aelita and the others, they were just standing there, mouths agape. You followed their shock to see another creature, looking much like yourself, standing there.

Author's Note: I might not update this one for a little bit. It's not grabbing my interest as much as it should. But, for those of you that like it, send me messages with ideas. I'll still update it, but they won't be too terribly frequent, so, sorry in advance.

Til next time:

ShadeKitty


End file.
